roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jinn
Personality Jinn is a man of few words - so much so that some people even within the Yakuza think he's mute. His actions speak louder than words and his presence commands respect and compels deeds. He is very one dimensional, having no known hobbies, habits or traits of note. He is only ever seen sitting on his futon or behind his desk in his dimly lit room within the large Sakura Ramen establishment. In reality, Jinn is a very insecure, greedy man with sensitive feelings and a forced superiority complex. But, none of that matters since he has always been able to tear anyone who has ever tried to get in his way to pieces. Backstory His father was the Oyabun and so was his father's father and his father as well. Crime runs in the family. Tomomi was the youngest of three boys, disrespected and overlooked as unworthy to bear the name or be involved in any meaningful parts of the family business. When his brothers died in a plane crash, he seized the opportunity, not mourning them for a second. Creating alliances with former enemies, including a short-lived one with the, at the time desperate, Mafia Don, he extended the reach of the Yakuza, turning the business into a global one and showing his credentials as Oyabun in the process. However, his father never gave him the respect he deserved and continued to mourn his dead brothers. Scorned, the crime-lord left Japan and came to oversee his business in Acropolis, the capital of the crime syndicate that now operates in every part of the world. The Yakuza is stronger now than it has ever been before and Jinn's power grows with it. Yet, he is not satisfied. He has so much to prove to himself and such a burden to bear and to make it all worse, he has nobody to talk to who would understand his strife. Alone he bears the burden and watches as old wounds fester and he nears the breaking point, crushing all opposition - friend or foe - that would dare stand in his way or deny him what is rightfully his. Resources: A massive pool of wealth from the Yakuza's drug trade and illicit black market enterprises. Resources A massive pool of wealth from the Yakuza's drug trade and illicit black market enterprises. Equipment and Weaponry A series of black trench coats and a painted Yokai mask with which he conceals his face. Specializations Jinn is a skilled manipulator and knows how to push people's buttons through actions and words when necessary. He is a talented quirk user and has an uncanny understanding of quirks themselves, making him seem very smooth and inhuman when he uses his powers or reads and predicts others'. Quirk Sandman: 'Jinn can turn sand he holds in his palms into black sand which he can then freely manipulate within a 25m range, to devastating effect. The black sand loses all of its properties and returns to normal when 40m away from Jinn. 'Type Emitter. 'Weakness' He is not immune to the effects of his own power. His palms heat up the longer the quirk is in use, until he starts to experience high-intensity burns and can no longer use them for a very long period of time. For every turn he spends manipulating the sand, his palms heat up by 20C, giving him a quirk use time of roughly 5 turns. To avoid this, he has to cool-down once he feels the heat rising, making him extremely vulnerable at certain points in time when engaged in combat. Category:All Characters Category:Villains Category:NPC Villains Category:New Age NPC